Almost Lover
by Binksy
Summary: Rangiku recalls her time with Gin. Oneshot.


**Almost Lover **

**A quick Gin/Rangiku one shot. **

**Rated K+**

**Summary: Oneshot Rangiku recalls her time with Gin. **

**An inspired by the song almost lover, by a fine frenzy**

* * *

><p>Love has no boundaries, it knows no limits. We can search for that one special person for our entire lives and never find them. Yet sometimes we are blessed and do find the one. That person who gives life meaning. The one who makes life worth living.<p>

She had been lucky she had found that person. Had held him as he in return had held her. When they were young and living rough in the cold regions of the northern Rukon districts he had kept her warm, had found her shelter. He would give her food when she had none.

Yes she was Lucky. Even when she had been beaten and violated it the most heinous of ways she had still been lucky. Lucky that he appeared at her side once more, Lucky that he had picked her up and taught her how to stand upon her own two feet again.

Then he was gone. Like a ghost; leaving no trace of ever having been with her.

He had gone to Seireitei to become a soul reaper, leaving her alone with a promise that she would never have to cry again. At first he would visit almost daily, yet soon the gap between those visitations would become weeks, months then years.

The isolation and separation became unbearable, how was she to survive in such a place alone? She couldn't trust anyone. A young girl with her radiant beauty was easy prey for every low life seeking a warm body beneath their own. She hid in fear, constantly awaiting the next man stinking of alcohol to try and force himself upon her.

Yet always when she thought surely this time I'll die. He appeared; as quiet as a snake. He would be there again, holding her, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Every time he would apologise, would lay beside her throughout the night, every time she would fall asleep begging him to stay. Every time he would again disappear leaving nothing behind.

As the years passed she became certain the only way to stay with the man she loved was to become part of the organisation that had taken him from her.

He had been shocked when she had run to his side dressed in the red and white training outfit of the soul reaper academy. Had been shocked as she threw herself into his arms. Yet he still smiled a smile only for her. Held her against his chest and told her how proud and happy he was.

He was a lieutenant, brave and respected, a prodigy. She was an unseated officer quickly rising through the ranks

"I want to make you proud." she had told him one night.

He looked at her, his face drawn into was she knew to be distress.

"Please Rangiku do these things for yourself not for me, I'll be happy no matter what you choose to do."

She knew he was hiding things from her. During his leave he would disappear for sometimes days at a time, Never telling her where he was going, never telling her when he'd return.

Time passed and soon fate saw him a Captain and her a Lieutenant.

He had become withdrawn throughout the years, swinging from being cold, then taking her passionately to his bed, declaring his love for her over and over.

No matter how cold he grew, no matter how distant, He was hers she knew that one fact to be undeniable.

"Goodbye, Rangiku. I'm sorry."

He had betrayed them, had left, Taken from her by Aizen and declared a traitor.

Again he was gone leaving no evidence except for heartache that he had ever been.

She had spent months listening for any whisper of the defectors activities. Had gone to the world of the living in hopes he may appear, that she could beg him to return, that maybe he's listen and once again hold her.

But the next time she saw him, she thought for certain he had killed her; a quick light and then darkness, she awoke hardly daring to believe. He didn't kill me!

She ran again to him, sensing his distress. She hoped and preyed he had not been harmed. She leapt from a building and mid jump laid eyes upon his now broken form. Aizen was stood nearby in his monstrosity of a form, blood dripping from his sword.

She knew instantly what had happened.

"Gin!" she screamed as she came to her lovers side. His eyes opened to look into her, their

blue oceans conveyed every ounce of remorse and love he felt for her.

She knew it was to late to save him, his life ebbed and faded before her eyes. Her body covered his, her tears washed the blood from his face. A small smile graced his features and once again and for the last time he was gone, leaving no evidence he had ever existed.

Perhaps he knew that weakness of hers, Knew she could never move forward if she had trinkets, photos and mementos.

I always loved that about you. She thought days after his funeral.

Sometimes she believed she saw him out of the corner of her eye, sometimes he was standing in front of her as clear as day and the wounds would awaken anew.

She would wake in the middle of the night certain she had smelled his scent, certain she had felt his arms wrapped around her and his fingertips ghosting across her skin.

He had promised that she would never have a reason to cry again, how ironic then that it should be he who now brought those unstoppable flood tears to her eyes.

The proof of his love for her was written in his deeds, he had followed Aizen willingly so that he could reclaim that which had been so cruelly taken from her those many years ago.

I would have gladly never regained those things, if only to gain one more second with you, she thought. What I wouldn't give to hear you say how much you love me one more time and for me to do be able to do the same in return.

He had once described himself to her as a snake, saying that she was his sun and that without her life would be impossible. She disagreed, he was the night and she the day, for every time the

world changed no evidence of the other could be found.

I'm glad I loved you Gin, I am so very lucky to have found you my night, my moon, my stars. I am glad to have had the chance to have loved and lost for it is better then never to have loved at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go not exactly a happy flowers and kittens one shot it's just my thoughts on her thoughts, I hope you all enjoyed. Please Review xxxx<strong>


End file.
